1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an injection nozzle for internal combustion engines, which has at least one injection orifice, a nozzle needle seat, and a nozzle needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injection nozzles of this generic type, primarily in the partial stroke range of the nozzle needle, have a large variation in the flow resistance and therefore also of the fuel quantity injected. As a result of this, the emission and consumption behavior of many internal combustion engines equipped with these injection nozzles is not optimal.